


Sad Song

by Kathendale



Series: Song Stories [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not Steve Friendly, Suicide, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Without the light of his life, without the love of his world, Scott is just a Sad Song.





	Sad Song

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I should be writing the next chapter of To See Again. But nope have this angst ridden shit storm :)

Scott felt his heart shattering I didn't wanna have to publish this but AO3 is deleting it tonight so I gotta this is still a wip

**Author's Note:**

> Fight me Sam x Scott is canon


End file.
